Invisible
by ChaosKree8er
Summary: She didn't exist to you or anybody else here,she was nothing and now she's gone.She was...invisible..."


Authors Corner:

OK peeps! I'm finally gonna do this, over the past few months I've gotten a new idea for an Alternate Universe series an I'm going to try it out.I'm going to tell you right now, that this is**_ not_** the first story of the series, tecnically the series doesn't go in order, it only has a first with no last (you'll see when I write the first one). Another thing, this is based off of a true story! Which is why I can explain most emotions in the story, but obviously its tweaked a little.

**The Incedent**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    She walked through the halls, alone, just like she did everyday.There was a clock on the wall, Oh look, she thought dully, I'm late.She continued to move at the same pace, it wasn't like anyone would notice.No one ever noticed, not after _her._

    The familiar feeling of great loss washed over her. No, she wouldn't keep doing this.She couldn't, but what did it matter, she could break down crying right now, in the middle of the hallway and no one would care.They wouldn't notice, they wouldn't care.

    She forced her thoughts to the back of her head when she realized that she'd reached the desired destination.Quietly(though unessacarily) she opened the door and walked in, gliding straight toward her desk (since she knew the teacher wouldn't bother to notice she'd missed half the class) she sat and absently took notes.After a few minutes the girl spaced out again.Then, eventually fell asleep.

_Dream Sequence:_

    _"I'm sorry." She was slipping away again...._

    _"No! You'll be okay, don't leave me!" I need you...._

    _"Be strong, show your stong.Don't let it get to you." I won't...._

    _"Being like this isn't that bad, you get your privacy.." A joke, she was joking...._

    _A cry of pain.I can't do anything to help her....I can't even help myself...._

    _"You'll have to move on eventully, Kagome." My name,I don't want it anymore..._

    _I just want her to stay with me...._

_    "Just live your life..." Not without you...._

_End Dream_

**RING!!!**

    Kagome's head shot up from her desk, breath labored.Of all the nightmares, why did it have to be that one.Why did she have to dream about K....no, she wouldn't say it._Her _name would just warrant unwanted memories.

    Again, she put her thoughts behind her and trudged to her next class.

* * *

     Sighing, Kagome sat through yet another class.Going through the damned hallway had been a pain.She got run into three times, her books were knocked over_ twice,_ and she had to wait nearly half an hour for one of the stupid jocks to stop leaning on her locker. 

    While she was busy in her own little world, Kagome had unconsiously wrote, it wasn't noticed until she accidentally jabbed the point into her hand."Son of a mother..."she hissed to herself.

**RING!**

Well, class was over, time to find my alone spot for lunch.

* * *

    Inuyasha looked thoroughly confused standing there in the cafeteria entrance of his new school.He wasn't stupid or anything, its just.... 

He didn't know where to sit.

    Everything seemed divided in groups, and he didn't want to sit with the wrong group or anything.He mentally shrugged, maybe he should just sit outside by himself like he saw some girl doing.

    "Hello?" He looked up to see who disturbed him and saw a girl and a boy looking about his age.

    "I'm Sango, this is...." Inuyasha was confused, why did she stop talking?

    "MIROKU!!!"

**BAM!!**

    Oh...that's why.

* * *

    Inuyasha sat at a table laughing with Sango and Miroku, apparently they're pretty popular in this school. 

    "Oi!Dog-Boy, change the station!" Inuyasha scowled, Sango and Miroku had introduced him to some of the "in" crowd, which in this case the "in" crowd was a little "out" of it.

    "No way!I like this song!" In reality, he didn't even know what the hell was playing, but hey, he got to spite Kouga.

    Everyone at the table gave him a funny look as he boosted the volume, and guess what was playing:

"I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll

I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds

But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to

Lost all faith and the faith I have achieved in

And I"

Inuyasha could have killed himself for being so stupid as he slunk into his chair.

* * *

    Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the music coming from inside the building._She'd _always listened to Evanescence. 

"I've woken now to find myself

in the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you(away from this place I've made)

Won't you take me away from me"

    She started singing quiettly to herself like she had so many times before:

"Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins

I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed

I can't go on like this

I loathe all I've become...

I've woken now, to find myself in shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you (away from this place I've made)

Won't you take me away from me...

Lost in a dying world, I reach for something more

I have grown so weary of this lie I live

I've woken now to find myself

In the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to, be lost in you....

I've woken now to find myself

I'm lost in shadows of my own

I'm longing to, be lost in you....

Away from me

from me...."

    Something she heard next instantly chased away the peaceful air around her, as she went to dispose of her leftovers.

* * *

    Inuyasha instantly turned the stereo off when the song was over, which caused Sango to give him a weird look. 

    "Hey!I know where I've heard that!" Kouga uncaringly shouted, inconspicuosly catching a certain girl's attention,"That dead girl used to listen to this band!"

    Her jaw tightened, "Yeah, I know someone who used to know her!"

    No you don't......None of you knew she existed until she...was gone....

    Kagome's fists clenched,"Said she was a real whore or something li..." he never had a chance to finish before...

**CRACK!!**

    She was panting and cradleing  to her chest as all action stopped.People stared open mouthed as Kouga looked up at the girl who dared to punch him.

    "Don't talk about her!Don't you dare!You didn't know her!None of you knew she existed!" She slunk to the floor, legs resting on either side of her, knees on the floor with her hands on the ground.Her shoulders shook with anger.

    "You...you never knew what she went through,it was killing her," she'd whispered the last part, so they could barely hear what she'd said.

    Kouga finally snapped out of it(which was unfortunate for him right now) and decided to salvage his pride."What the hell was that for!If no one noticed her than how would you notice?"

    She lifted her head and gave a sad smile,"Because I'm no one."

* * *

Authors Corner: So, you likey? Short chapter ne? 

I'll update ASAP until then....

See the blue button?

I dare you to press it.No really, push it.............

Just review already!Please!!


End file.
